warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Contingency Plans
As per the Warehouse hiring guide, each agent and consultant agrees to remain loyal to the Regents and Warehouse institution. Failure to do so is followed by termination of employement and, in severe cases, inactment of a personalized elimination contingency plan. The method of elimination is unique to each case, and up to seven methods are selected to prevent the target from anticipating any particular plan. For more resourceful agents, more potential methods may be formulated. The current record for most methods is held by Myka Bering, with ninteen plans in place. (This list is for record purposes only, and it is considered canon that no agents are aware of their individual contigency plans.) Aden Taylor #Considered the go-to method, Aden's God Tier Clock is bound, so as to paralyze him, then he is Bronzed and the Clock stored in the Escher Vault #Another option is to convince Mary Melinoe to use her status and power to strip Aden of his God Tier status. #In severe cases where Bronzing may not be an option, the clock may be destroyed only with the unanimous approval of the Regents, Caretaker and current agents. #Bait with danger to Soul, lure into Bronzer. #Use White Queen's Ring to force control and make him walk into Bronzer. Alexander Grey A.K.A. Felix Draco #Deprival of the artifact that keeps him alive will eventually kill him. #Destroying said artifact will cause instant death. #To incapacitate him without resorting to killing, his office is built with a lockdown system that cannot be bypassed from the inside. Once sealed, the Endless Bag of Catnip is to be dropped into the room. #Suggested by Consultant Lepido: Usage of Terri-Jean Bedford's Bondage Straps to restrain for Bronzing. (Rejected by Regents as obvious revenge ploy) #Send on a mission to Switzerland as a request to retrieve something from CERN for Claudia. Use Stones from the Flims Rockslide to excite seismic activity and cause an avalanche. #Death flight using Luis María Mendía's Airplane. Joeseph Barlett #Give him one of Anthony Spilotro's Casino Tokens. #Get him to ask for the time with Charles Peace's Gold Pocketwatch. #Let him hold the Tin Pan from the Klondike Gold Rush with Conrad Reed's Gold Nuggets. (The breaking bones should be normal) #Let him view Nikolai Yezhov's Final Photograph with Joseph Stalin. (If memory is still somewhat present, use Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner, which should destroy all brain activity) #Lock him in a room with Jack Parson's Rocket Engine and a copy of anything dealing with the occult. #Make him wear John J. Pershing's Boots. #Incapacitate with Moses Quinby's Bee Smoker. #Push him through Clarence Saunder's Turnstile while hooked to Robert J. Van de Graaff's "Van de Graaf" Generator. Juan Miguel #As a God Tier, immobilizing his clock then Bronzing is considered step 1, as with Aden Taylor. #Like with Aden, Mary's spear can forcibly strip Juan of his God Tier status. #Again, as with Taylor, destorying the clock is considered a final resort. #Using Ruth Belville's Pocket Watch near him may disorient his natural rhythm enough to properly incapacitate him. #Use Black King's Scepter to force control and walk him into Bronzer. Sandy Calacer #Give new identity with Constatin Stanislavski's Eyeglasses. #Place on Frank Hayes' Saddle. #Incapacitate with the Fayum Iron Plate. #Expose to the 1800's Coffin Bell. #Spray with Bodhan Stashynsky's Gas Gun. Remember to take antidote tablets and ampoule immediatly afterwards. Tyler Lepido #Retrain by having a female agent using Terri-Jean Bedford's Bondage Straps. Coupled with prolonged exposure to Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove. (The increased libidio should prevent Lepido from preforming lucid dreaming required to overcome Freddy) #Incapacitate with Al-Farabi's Shahrud. Afterwards, dump onto the Silverpilen. #Expose to the Matroshka Experiments Mannequin for 10 minutes straight. (If unaffected, add in a small amount of Agathodaemon's Natron) #? #? Matt Sordens #Similar to Claire Donavon's restraint: Consultant Sordens's mind is still weak to Walter Halloran’s Crucifix. Exposure will lock his persona away; to counter the demon now in his body, Oliver Sacks' Record Player must be played on continous loop #Forced disapperance with the Flannan Isles' Oilskin or Jim Robinson's Army Bag. #? #? #? Mary Melinoe #Bait with appearance of danger to Agent Taylor and lure into Bronzer. #Have another Void God Tier impale her clock. #Destruction of Clock is a last resort and must be approved unanimoously. #Use Michael Ende's Volume to ensnare her in a reality where there is an absence of anything, including an absence of nothingness. #Ask her to enter and then exit Wilhelm Wundt’s Laboratory, which should leave her trapped within her own mind. #Use Black King's Scepter to make her walk into Bronzer. #? Nikki Nola #Best possible outcome is to cripple her by using Endel Tulving's Flash Cards so that she is placed into a memory loop, reliving the moments where she almost committed incest at the hands of Myrrha's Noose. Should be suffcient to subdue long enough for Bronzing. #Similarly, give her Dorothy Gibson's Cardigan to relive the incident. #? #? #? Blaine Biston #Make use of Bob Gale's Delorean to go back to the day after the 'Halifax Incident' and wipe Consultant Biston's memory of the "Warehouse 13.5" Alternetive Timeline. This will prevent Biston from joining the Warehouse. HARP Consultants should also have memories of Biston removed to prevent them from reaching out. #? #? #? #? Bri Rependata #Have Blaine, Fargo, and Claudia work together on fixing the BRAID and making the Warehouse 13 game/program as realistic as possible with near-perfect AI of all agents and consultants. Use programming from Beverly Barlowe's VR version of Eureka to trap Bri in a VR version of the Warehouse. Should have over 5,000 missions and pings programmed in to pre-occupy her mind. #Deprive of oxygen and cause decompression sickness by activating Washington Roebling's Caisson. (If still mobile, activate the Byford Dolphin Diving Bell) #? #? #? Megan Wilcoxson #Wipe memory of the Warehouse, expose to the Metal Whistling Top and drop her off in a non-English speaking country. #Use George Lucas' Original Prop Lightsaber to dismember her arms and legs, then throw everything into the Lehman Fornax. #Place her in the Escher Vault without goggles. #Use the artifacts Paracelsus used to travel back in time to send her back to 10,000 BCE. #Use Shiro Ishii's Medal to drown her, then drop the body into the ocean. Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Information